meredithgentryfandomcom-20200215-history
Miniver
Miniver was another refugee from the Seelie court. Once accepted at the Unseelie court, she fought her way into a position of power. Eventually, after challenging one after another until it was conceded she was the better fighter, she became head of her own noble house. She preferred a ruling role in the Unseelie court to exile in the lands of the humans, knowing that the Seelie never readmitted those who accepted a place among the Unseelie while they might occasionally readmit exiles from the human lands. She was tall, and blonde, with dark brows, and tri-blue eyes. She often wore gold, never having adopted the dark palette preferred by Andais. In Seduced by Moonlight, she spoke against Meredith in court. She insisted that all the talk of Meredith bringing anyone into their power were lies, that no mortal could bring a sidhe into his power. She told Andais that she should have drowned Meredith when she was a child, and not caved to her brother's love of his daughter - something she called a weakness. For her, Cel was the better choice as heir since he was pure blood sidhe, rather than a mixed blood like Meredith, "This abomination cannot be allowed on the throne." She continued insulting Meredith with terms such as half-breed, mongrel, thing, and insisting that to take a blood oath to Meredith would mean the death of the court as they all linked themselves to her mortality. The queen told Miniver to challenge for the throne if she didn't want Meredith named heir, instead Miniver challenged Meredith, saying she wished the spells she had planted earlier would have killed the princess at a distance. Andais asked if she was admitting before the entire court to attempting an assassination of Meredith, she said she was. The queen ordered her taken to the Hall of Mortality for punishment. The law, however, said the challenge had to be answered before punishment meted out. Miniver insisted she could not lose, if she killed Meredith, she protected the throne from her 'taint', if she died, it would prove sharing blood with Meredith was a death sentence for the sidhe. Meredith, however, realized that Miniver had the same blood lusts as the queen, no one but someone who understood could have crafted the spell that had been used on the queen. As the duel started, Meredith began playing with that new knowledge, trying to make Miniver lose some control, making herself seem far more helpless than she was. Meredith waited for her to close, and then when she appeared her most helpless, used her own hand of blood and caused Miniver's throat to burst openas well as her wrist, leaving her hand dangling. She crushed her chest and gave wounds that would have been fatal had Miniver been mortal, disproving the noblewoman's theory. As Miniver healed, Meredith offered her true death via the queen's sword, Mortal Dread, or she would go living to the goblins who would use her for food. She tried to kill Meredith one last time with her hand of power, never believing that her own healing meant that Meredith's mortality was a non-issue. She was shackled with cold iron to negate her magic, and given to the goblins. She had two hands of power; the hand of claws which produced invisible claws that rent flesh like knives but caught on no resistances, and the other could be used at distance to send a bolt of energy into a foe which could stop their heart. Category:Sidhe Category:Unseelie court